


饮酒过度（上）

by 9shanbysea



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 伏八, 伏见猿比古 - Freeform, 八田美咲 - Freeform, 猿美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: misaki喝醉的故事，糖多虐少





	饮酒过度（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 时间：安娜成赤之王那天  
> 背景：吠舞罗的各位晚上喝高了

“猴子！放开我！放开！”  
伏见拉着踉踉跄跄的美咲，艰难地走在路上。美咲三不时就要突然大吼一下或者挣扎几下子，使得路边这两个拉拉扯扯的身影很能吸引人的注意力。  
伏见不太喜欢这种感觉。  
“啧！你适可而止一点！！”  
“烦死了！陪我接着喝啊！”  
“喂！”美咲突然一个重心不稳，整个人径直向前倒去，伏见转身还来不及反应，整个人就被倒下来的美咲压倒在地上。  
“嘿嘿嘿，猴子！你也有今天！”  
“会变成这样都是谁的错啊！”  
伏见头疼万分。  
至于为什么会变成这样，还要从3小时前说起。

 

今天是安娜成为新王的日子。  
虽然尊哥不在了一直是大家心中的一个痛，好在安娜现在是继承了尊哥意志。吠舞罗的人们已经很久没能遇到能令他们打从心里高兴的大事了。毫无疑问这是个值得庆祝的夜晚。  
而狂欢结果自然也是不言而喻的。  
除了草薙哥和不能饮酒的安娜，其他人无一例外地喝成了烂醉。  
伏见在接到草薙哥电话以后，见到的就是这样一个浑身酒气，正在耍酒疯的美咲。  
“今天晚上可能要辛苦你照顾一下他了。”  
“……怎么喝成这个样子。”  
“嘛嘛，可能他心里多少还是有些难过吧。”  
“啧……真麻烦。”  
美咲对尊的狂热伏见是见识过的，尊的离去对美咲的冲击肯定比他表现出来的大得多。  
这个笨蛋，怕是全在今晚发泄出来了吧。  
“喂！misaki！还能走吗？”  
“哈？猴子？”美咲站都站不稳了，根本看不清眼前这个一身青衣的人的脸。不过，能这样叫他的应该没有第二个了。  
“啊，还能认出我。还没那么无可救药嘛？”  
“你这家伙！想打架吗？”说着一边摇摇晃晃一边一拳朝那个模糊的影子飞了出去。  
“打架的事改天再说吧。”伏见轻轻松松握住了美咲的手腕。“今天先回去。”  
“啰嗦！我不走！我还要喝！”  
伏见也不管美咲接下来要干什么，拽起美咲就走。  
一路上美咲各种撒泼，一会儿又是想吐一会儿又是站不稳，一会儿又想冲回去接着喝，把原来没多久的路硬是延长了两三倍时间都没走完，伏见不免有些烦躁。

 

而现在，伏见被这样一个醉汉扑在地上，一脸黑线。  
“起来！”  
“不要！”美咲干脆道，像个耍赖皮的孩子。  
“……”  
看来今晚是回不到他家了。伏见无奈至极，强行推开了这个沉甸甸的醉鬼，拖进了最近的旅馆，直奔浴室。  
“喂！醒醒！洗个澡吧。”  
美咲从睡梦中被伏见硬生生摇醒，又开始不高兴了。  
“不洗！要睡觉！”  
“洗完再睡！一身酒气！”  
“不洗！不洗！”  
伏见非常想把美咲这个样子录下来，以后又是一个可以拿来调戏他的素材。但是当务之急是给他洗澡。美咲一直撒泼不愿意洗，伏见只能帮他放好温水，再脱去他的衣服，慢慢帮他擦洗身子。美咲突然叫道。  
“你！不准偷看！”  
“你啊……真的知道自己的处境吗？”对着面前这个意识不清的家伙伏见已经生不出气了  
“不准看！”  
“知道啦！不看！”伏见简单敷衍着，却还是继续帮他仔细地擦洗着。  
美咲腰身精瘦，单薄的胸膛缓缓起伏着，全身因为醉酒而染上一层淡粉，精致的锁骨和脆弱的脖颈间散发着他独有的气味。伏见不禁看得有些双眼发红。  
然后下一秒幻想就被打破。  
“猴子！”  
“哈？干嘛？”都家伙闭着眼睛了还能这么大声叫他名字。  
“看招！！！”伏见刚要凑近美咲，就被一捧水迎面浇来。头发，眼镜，上衣全部被打湿。  
“你这家伙！”伏见的忍耐已经快到了极限，正想发作。  
“唔……”  
可能是温热的水又催生了美咲的睡意。睡神的力量太为强大，美咲睡沉了。  
“喂！”伏见感觉自己简直就像被耍了一般，憋屈得不行，但又拿睡死过去的美咲没办法。帮他擦干身子后，拿一条浴巾裹了抱到床上。

 

等伏见一切都打点完后，已经是半夜了。被美咲这么一折腾，他也累得够呛。伏见坐在床边，凝视着美咲的睡颜。柔和的灯光，照着美咲红扑扑的睡脸。  
“醒了以后我可要把今晚的账加倍讨回来。笨蛋！”  
“唔……”美咲嘴里含混不清着。  
“什么？”  
“尊哥……安娜……”  
听清美咲的呓语后，伏见的脸瞬间黑到了极点。原本温馨的气氛荡然无存。  
原来是做着那个人的梦吗？  
美咲的眉头紧蹙。  
“嘁……”伏见知道尊在美咲心中的地位。毕竟那个人，曾是他心目中的神。  
“既是神又是家人的存在啊”  
伏见心中有些发苦。  
“我说啊……如果有一天，我也不在了……”也许是很遥远的事情，又或许随时能够实现。  
“你……会这样想念我吗？”伏见抚摸着美咲的脸颊，竟无奈地笑了。  
“猴子……”美咲突然抓住了伏见的衣角，像害怕失去珍宝般紧紧握住。  
“好了好了，我在。”  
伏见难得温柔了一次。

TBC……

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！


End file.
